The Beginning
by Takeila
Summary: The story start out with this girl named Katana and she is living the small town that she grow up in. With her first night alone she gets attached by a monster when this mysterious guy saves her. Please rate.


_The Beginning_

_I walked slowly, hesitating if I should actually go and leave Brodanen. I have nothing left here any more. Everything that was close to me is gone. Gone…forever. Suddenly tears began to form in my eyes. I quickly blinked them back, not wanting to let people know that I actually was sad. I saw the Royal Gates ahead of me. Guards stood and watched the people that come from different towns and cities to trade. Rarely anyone left the small town but some people did. And those people always come back and they say it was a waste of time going out there. But they come back different. Everyone notices it and now everybody is afraid to leave the small town. The trade has become less as people don't want to go beyond the walls that surrounded the small town. Food has become less and more expensive. Shortages had become more often in stores and shops. Basically the town would have become ruins if it wasn't for the traders from different town, coming into the town every week with food and clothings, etc. As I neared the gates people began to stare at me then remembered that all the people that left the town always came back and they just went back to their busy life. But the guards stared at me because they actually knew who I was had and they knew what was out there in the world. But hey didn't stop me. I walked pass them without saying word. The Great Forest stretched in front of me. I passed Traders and they just smiled at me, but I didn't smile back. I just kept my head low as I walked. I went into the forest and didn't follow the path that people took. I didn't want to travel and pass travelers because some might recognize me and try to talk to me. I didn't want to talk to them or anybody. I just want to find what I am looking for. The sun was setting as the trees surrounded me. I need to make shelter before dark. I walked a little more, making sure I was far away from anybody or anything. Then I took out my sword and started on get a few branches of some trees to build a fire. It will get really cold in the forest especially when it was still winter. When I got enough fire wood to last me through the night I began on making the excusal fire. When I had the fire going it was all ready dark. I wasn't going out there in the dark just to build a shelter, but I needed a shelter if I was going to survive for tonight. I then saw this huge boulder, moved the boulder near the fire. Then I went to some of the trees that were near the fire and started on cutting down the thick branches. When I had about 7 long thick branches I moved them toward the fire. I cut the braches into two so now I had 14 short thick branches. I put one end of the branches on the rock and the other end on the ground. When I had laid them all like that I put my bag at the end of the shelter. I didn't have any food. There wasn't enough money to buy even a small crumb of bread. I didn't want to become a criminal. And know I was hungry, my stomach sounding like some wild animal. But it didn't stop and it got louder. Now I was scared. My sword was about 2 feet away from me. I didn't turn around to see if there was exactly a wild animal was behind me. I shot up and ran toward my sword but before I could even touch it I was tackled by the beast. I realized that I closed my eyes so I opened them. And saw the beast. It was a demonhead, its small red eyes smiling with the fun of having food at last. Its razor sharp teeth showing as he growled at me. "I'm about to die." I thought. I thought it would be in my sleep and I had thought that I would die because of old age not when I was 18 years old, getting killed be I Demonhead. Suddenly I heard I cry and then the Demonhead went flying into a tree. It hit the tree and I heard a loud crack as the tree broke in half. The Demonhead stood up and growled. But it didn't growl at me it growled at the person that was behind. I looked behind me. There stood a dark figure in a black cloak. You could barely see him if it wasn't for his sword and the yellow trimming along his cloak. He was right behind me. He stepped around me and headed straight for the Demonhead. The demonhead attacked the cloaked figure. But he moved his sword and pushed the Demonhead away. The Demonhead landed against another tree but this time it didn't break. When it stood up it began to glow. Then it began to howl and growl as it grow bigger. It was now about 5 feet bigger. There was something very wrong with the Demonhead. It wasn't even a Demonhead anymore. Suddenly I realized what it was._

"_Ran! It can't be defeated." I yelled at the cloaked figure. But he didn't run he just turned his head and stared at me. There was only one way to defeat the Demonhead now. But I was the only one who could do it, but I didn't want some stranger to find that out. Suddenly the monster leaped toward. _

"_Watch out!" I cried out as I pushed the cloak figure aside and said the spell quickly. The force of the monster knocked the breath out of me. I felt my energy and power flow out of me and form into the powerful bomb that will kill the Monster that laid on top of me. My body felt like it was getting crashed which it probably was. I closed my eyes as the bomb finally exploded. The monster disappeared into thin purple air. I opened up my eyes and looked around. The trees near by were blown over and the cloaked figure was lying against a tree. I got up and hurried over to him. His hood was of revealing his tanned face. "He was handsome and cute." I thought as I looked at him. He frowned as he opened his eyes._

"_Are you ok?" I asked. He looked at me then at the destruction._

"_How...Did you?" He began but stopped when I fell backwards. I forgot that this would happen. Everytime I used a spell I always fall unconscious. As I blanked out I heard him asked, "What is your name?"_

_And before I finally went out I whispered my name._

"_Katana"_


End file.
